JohnLock The Little Mermaid AU
by silverthewolf22
Summary: Rated T for future chapters. Follows the plot of the Disney movie loosely. What happens when a curious merman goes exploring the surface world of the humans? (BTW, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade are merpeople.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Merpeople near and far gather around to see this event. The Queen's seven sons have put a concert for her. Her royal subject- Mrs. Hudson- helped put this concert together.

"Ahem . . . Her royal highness, Queen Trina! And presenting the distinguished court composer, Mrs. Hudson!" a mermaid announces. The audience cheers wildly for the Queen, while they applaude mildly for Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Mrs. Hudson." the Queen smiles.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your sons - they will be spectacular!" she replies.

"Yes, and especially my little Sherlock." the Queen smiles.

"Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice…" Mrs. Hudson smiles, then speaks under her breath. "If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while..."

The Queen's sons begin singing after Mrs. Hudson's command. By the time it was to be Sherlock's turn, he was nowhere to be found.

"Sherlock!" the Queen shouts, clearly very angry.

Sherlock swims to the abandoned ship, along with his mermaid friend, Molly. Molly was scared to explore the ship, but not Sherlock. Sherlock was excited. New places to explore is what he lived for.

"Sherlock, wait for me…" Molly shouts in the distance.

"Molly, hurry up!" he replies.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Molly pants.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah...sure...it - it's great. Now let's get outta here."

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err...it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." she coughs unconvincingly.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." Sherlock squeezes through the porthole successfully.

"Okay. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Sherlock!" She tries to fit through porthole. "Sherlock . . . I can't . . . I mean - Sherlock, help!" Sherlock pulls her inside.

They look around the ship. They decide to split up. Molly heads east, while Sherlock heads west. A skull spooks Molly, screams, then crashes into Sherlock. Sherlock holds her.

"Oh, Molly. Don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." she pouts.

Sherlock takes her hands and leads her through the ship. Sherlock stops dead in his track when he sees a fork.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Sherlock speaks with excitement.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" Molly asks.

"I don't know, but I bet Lestrade will." Sherlock puts the fork in his bag. He also is distracted by a pipe to notice a shark swimming outside.

"S-Shark!" Molly shouts.

"What?" Sherlock turns around, but it's too late. The shark crashes through the ship's porthole. Sherlock takes the frozen Molly's hand, and pulls her away from the shark. The shark chases them around and around the ship wreckage. Sherlock quickly thinks and swims through an anchor. The shark gets stuck. Molly gets out of her frozen state and approaches the shark with pride.

"You big bully." Molly blows her tongue out at the shark and the shark snaps at her. She swims away in fear.

"You really are a guppy Molly.

"I am not." They swim to Lestrade's secret cave. He was banned for going to the surface too much, but Sherlock couldn't resists knowing about the surface and its treasures.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock enters the cave.

"Ah, Sherlock, buddy. What do you got for me today?" Sherlock pulls the fork and pipe out of his bag.

"Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies...to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voila! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" he demonstrates by using the dinglehopper in his grey hair.

"A dinglehoppper!" Sherlock exclaims with excitement.

"Now, what's this?" Molly chimes in.

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat."

"Ooohh." Molly and Sherlock speak in unison.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." He blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end.

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my mother's gonna kill me!" Sherlock puts his hand on his face in shame.

"The concert was today?" Molly replies.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Lestrade!" they swim away from the cave and back to the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After Sherlock was lectured by his mother, he swam to his secret cave, along with Molly. Sherlock puts his dinglehopper in a candlestick holder. He sighs.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

"If only I could make her understand. I just don't see things the way she does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Sherlock sighs again. A crashing noise fills the cave. It's Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson?!" Sherlock shouts.

"Sherlock - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?"

"It, err, it's just my - collection…"

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR MOTHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE SHE'D -" she starts to shout, her temper rising, before Molly interrupts her.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?

"Oh, please, Mrs. Hudson, she would never understand."

"Sherlock. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." A ship passes over head them.

"What do you suppose?..." Sherlock swims to the ship.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson shouts, then swims after him, along with Molly. He reaches the surface. Fireworks illuminate the night sky with many colors. Mrs. Hudson and Molly finally join Sherlock. Molly's face was filled with astonishment, while Mrs. Hudson was filled with shock.

"Sherlock, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Sherlock, Sherlock! Please come back! Sherlock swims to ship and watches the party until Redbeard finds him. He hides from the dog, and the human approaching.

John whistles for Redbeard. "Redbeard, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Redbeard? Good boy." John walks away. Sherlock sees him walks away and is stricken to the core. Lestrade swims to the surface.

"Hey there! Quite a show, eh?" Lestrade shouts.

"Lestrade, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Sherlock covers Lestrade's mouth.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Sherlock blushes while staring at John. A smile forms on his face.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." he says while looking at Redbeard.

"Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat." he smiles again. The party continues, with sailors dancing and drinking, until Stamford tinks a dinglehopper on a champagne glass.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince John with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Stamford - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have."

"I know. Happy birthday, John!" Stamford pulls a sheet of the gift to reveal a large, gaudy statue of John. Redbeard growls at it.

"Gee, Stamford. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'…."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

"Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet. Believe me, Stamford, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The storm hits, and it hits quickly. Sherlock rapidly grabs onto a nearby rope.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. Oh! Sherlock…" Lestrade shouts before being blown back into the water. Lighting tears the sky and crashes onto the ship. A fire begins to roar. Everyone plummets off the ship except Redbeard. John goes back on the boat to save Redbeard, but John's foot gets stuck between broken floorboards. The ship clashes into a rock. Sherlock plunges into the sea before the ship crashes and sinks. Sherlock gets tangled into a fish net. He struggles to get free but to no avail. Molly comes to the rescue. Sherlock swims as quickly as he can to save John. He struggles to bring John to the surface, but finally reaches the surface in the morning.

Sherlock pulls John to the surface. Molly and Mrs. Hudson watch from the distance. Lestrade returns to Sherlock on the shore.

"Is he - dead?" Sherlock asks with worry in his voice.

"It's hard to say." Lestrade puts his ear against Eric's foot. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat."

"No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful." Sherlock smiles as his parts John's hair. A slight giggle escapes Sherlock's throat, then a happy sigh. He starts singing softly to John. Barking is heard in the distance. Lestrade and Sherlock flee the scene. Molly and Mrs. Hudson hide behind a rock. Stamford runs up to the now awaken John. John sits up.

"A man - rescued me….He was - singing...he had the most - beautiful voice." John announces.

"I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Redbeard." Stamford helps John to his feet.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea queen will never know. You won't tell her, I won't tell her. I will stay in one piece." Mrs. Hudson tells Molly before they return to the sea. Sherlock watches the prince walk away. Sherlock's smile glows.

From his cave in the darkest depths of the ocean, lies the evil sea wizard, Moriarty. Moriarty is watching Sherlock from an orb.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His mommy'll LOVE that. Queen Trina's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden."

A few days has passed since the ship wreckage. Sherlock is taking his time getting ready this morning.

"Sherlock, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Mycroft exclaims. Sherlock swims out with a smile drawn on his face. He's humming to himself.

"Morning, mother." he states as swims off.

"Oh, he's got it bad." one of Sherlock's brothers states.

"What? What has he got?" the Queen asks.

"Isn't it obvious, mother? Sherlock's in love." Mycroft responds.

"Sherlock? In love?"


End file.
